A God's Task
by BladedSylph
Summary: The RRB and PPG are ancient God's in Ancient times. Brick-Sun,fire,music and archery. Blossom-Wisdom,ice and Poetry. Butch-War,Conflict and Stone. Buttercup-Chaos,Battle and Wood. Boomer-Sea,water,and art. Bubbles-Love and wind.
1. The start

**Wow its been a while huh well I'm back now and I'll update on Cold soon but for right now I have a new story that I have been working on since summer school so I hope u enjoy it and tell me what you think. This story takes place in ancient times but I remade the whole Zeus and Hades thing so its just the two of them that rule the gods.**

Long ago in a ancient plain around noon,two armies from different cities were approaching each other. The two cities have tried to negotiate peace but the tension finally broke. War has been declared. The Spartan Army was fighting against the Army of Rhodes. Both armies charged and the chaos began. Men were being killed left from right. It went on for an hour before the ground began to shake and crack and then a sixteen year old boy rose from the ground.

He had jet black hair that spiked upwards and electric green eyes and around his left eye was a mark of a blade face painted in green. He wore green chest armor that had a picture of a black Cerberus carved into it and shoulder armor that had the same beast sticking out of it. On his forearms were jet black chains burnt onto his flesh and on his legs were black shorts tucked into black shin guard armor. On his ankles were a pair of small black wings. He carried on his back a hefty green sword with a black grip and a green shield with a picture of Cerberus carved in black. In his left hand was a green spear with a black tip. He grabbed his shield in his right hand and yelled out a battle cry.

All of the soldiers turned their attention towards him. The Army of Rhodes trembled as the Spartans yelled "Behold the power of our God of War Butch!!"and then continued killing the army. Butch started running through the army of Rhodes. He stabbed his spear into one soldier and bashed his shield into another. Soldier after soldier fell as he went on his bloody rampage on the battle field. Within the next hour there was only one soldier left.

Butch approached the trembling soldier and said "Go to your city and tell them of what you witnessed here. What you saw of me wasn't my full potential, it wasn't even a portion of my power. Tell them to hail the mighty Butch." The soldier nodded and fled to his city. Butch ordered his army to return to Sparta and they obeyed as he stayed behind.

Then Butch started to hear loud powerful foot steps thundering towards him closer and closer until finally a creature called a Hydra slithered towards him in an instant and roared in his face. Butch replied by grabbing his spear and threw it into the Hydras right eye. The hydra roared in pain and went in for a bite but he leaped over its head and pulled out his sword. The Blade glowed with a green colored flame around it and he landed on the Hydra's back and with one swift motion lopped it's head off. He jumped off and started to walk away when he suddenly remembered something he forgot about Hydras when you cut off one of it's heads 2 more grow in it's place. By the time he realized it he turned to see two giant serpent heads striking towards him but out of nowhere two red arrows hit the monster in both its for heads and exploded.

Butch sighed and looked up too see a man wearing the same stuff he is but in red and had a Phoenix carved onto his armor. He had a red bow in his hand with a red sword strapped to his back. He had red hair and wore a red bandana on top of it with a short spiky pony tail sticking out the back of his head and he had blood red eyes. Around his left eye was a sun face painted red. And he had on a smirk.

Butch sighed "Brick do you always have to save me that way? Can't you just ever just warn me?"

"And what? Miss out on the fun baby brother? come on you should know me better than that." Brick said smugly.

"Yeah whatever. Hey wheres Boomer? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"No he's probably at the beach."

"Well we should head back home I think I gave father enough work today." Butch said proud of himself.

"We should find Boomer first,you know how mom gets when we leave him behind."

Butch sighed "Fine."

"Okay Butch lets- ….....Oh great."

"What is it Brick?" Butch asked

"_They're_ coming."said Brick as he spat out "They're"

"Oh...great this should be fun. Haven't played with Buttercup in a while."said Butch getting excited.

"Well here's your chance. They're here." Just as Brick said that two streaks of pink and lime green light came out of the sky and landed a few feet away from Brick and Butch.

In the pink streak was a redheaded 16 year old girl with pink eyes and around her right eye was a snowflake face painted pink and a red ribbon tied to the back of her long ponytail which reached her back. She wore a white dress that ended above her knee with pink mid section armor which had an owl carved onto it white. Sheathed on her lower back were two duel short swords. And she was very beautiful but looked angered by something.

In the green streak was a raven headed girl with short hear to her shoulders with lime green eyes her right eye was a leaf painted green. She was the same age and wore the same thing as the other girl but lime green and a Chimera carved into her armor. Strapped to her back was a small shield and short sword and in her right hand was a spear same as Butch's but lime green. And she had on a mean scowl.

"Well hello Blossom nice too see you again how are you?" Brick said to the pink girl smugly.

"Shut up Brick,we came here to see if you've seen Bubbles." said Blossom with a scowl

"No we haven't but sense your the goddess of wisdom shouldn't you know where your own sister is?" said Brick said smirking.

Blossom rolled her eyes with a scowl "Whatever come on Buttercup...Buttercup?...Buttercup?" When Blossom turned to look at her sister she saw that Buttercup and Butch had their eyes locked on each other. Butch had on a smirk while Buttercup had on a hateful scowl.

"Buttercup,you missed today's battle your not going soft are you,after all you are the goddess of chaos and battle."

"No Butch, I am not going soft. I was looking for my sister when will the next battle be?"

"Tomorrow after noon in front of the walls of Rhodes. But who said we need to wait for a battle tomorrow, how bout one right now?" Butch challenged drawing his shield. Buttercup did the same.

"BUTCH !!!!Stand down. We don't have time for this. We need to find Boomer."Brick ordered his brother.

"Same,Buttercup just let it go we need to find Bubbles. She's been gone sense morning." said Blossom trying to clam down her sister.

"Fine come on."said Butch. He let out a howl into the air. A few seconds later the ground started trembling and as something was fast approaching the battle field. And out of the trees a giant muscular three headed black dog with blood red eyes and about the size of a one story house appeared and ran towards Butch. It stopped a few feet away from him and lowered his middle head a few inches away from him and growled and bared huge teeth. Butch reached into a sack behind him and grabbed a huge piece of meat and threw it into the dog's middle head's mouth. The two heads on the side started fighting with the middle head over the meat.

"CERBERUS STOP!!!!" Butch ordered the dog and the dog obeyed and laid down in front of him whimpering.

"Good boy." and Butch jumped onto Cerberus's back."Brick need a ride?" Butch offered.

"Nah as much as I love Cerberus, you really do need to give him a bath he smells like a rotted flesh." Brick said petting a sensitive Cerberus on the top of the middle head. Cerberus liked Brick in the face.

"Eww Cerberus drool."said Brick with a fake disgusted face. "Well better get mine." Brick whistled like a bird and a few seconds later a loud hawk like shriek came out of the sky and then a giant red fiery bird flew towards Brick at full speed and landed a few feet away. Brick jumped on it's back and pet the top of it's head. "How you doing Phoenix." The bird let out a small squawk. "That's good,well too the beach." said Brick as the Phoenix started flapping it's powerful wings. "You heard him Cerberus to the beach." and Cerberus ran in the same direction as the Phoenix. Leaving Blossom and Buttercup.

"Should we follow them Bloss? Make sure they don't get into trouble." asked Buttercup

Blossom thought for a moment then said "We should. As much as I hate Brick we should keep an eye on them."

Blossom whistled as well and giant flapping noises came from the sky and a giant owl with pink icy feathers came down from the sky and landed in front of Blossom. She jumped on its back and had it follow the Phoenix. Buttercup let out a loud roar. Few seconds later a giant beast the size of Cerberus ran out from the forest. It had the front head and claws of a lion and on the top side of the lions head was a head of a goat and horns. The legs were those of a goat where as the tail was a green snake. Buttercup jumped onto the back of the creature and followed her sister's direction.

**Somewhere at a beach**

A young blonde 16 year old girl with long pig tails reaching her shoulders was watching what was going on in the water in front of her. In the water was a shirtless blonde boy with his bangs covering his eyes was walking on the water. He looked a head of him and saw a pretty big wave approaching him he flew on top of it and started riding it. He was having fun until a giant blue sea serpent dragon knocked off his balance and he landed in the water. When he came to the surface so did the dragon. The boy looked at the dragon with a annoyed ace and the dragon just looked away. "Don't look away, you know what you did Scales."said boy. The dragon just looked down sad. "Fine I forgive you, man it's hard to stay mad at you." Just then the Phoenix appeared with Brick on his back.

"Boomer come on we gotta go home now."said Brick.

"Why I was having fun?"Boomer complained

"Too bad we got to go now."

"Fine meet me at shore."

Brick jumped off his Phoenix and floated in the air with the tiny wings around his ankles. He floated next to the Phoenix and patted it on the head and watched it fly off into the stars. Brick nodded at his brother and flew off to shore. Boomer swam toward a rock where he left his gear. The girl behind the rock hid in the bushes nearby.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming let me get my stuff."said Boomer

The girl watched Boomer closely blushing at the sight of him. He was putting his stuff on. He wore the same thing as his brothers except blue and there was a carving of a sea serpent dragon in black. After he finished putting on his armor he grabbed his blue sword and his trident and was about to leave but thought he heard something in the bushes. He walked over slowly and was about to look into the bushes.

"Boomer! Hurry up we don't have all day." Brick rushed

"Fine!" and he left to the girls relief. She watched as Brick took out his sword and stab it into the ground and a whole opened up and the brothers disappeared into the abyss. The girl came out of hiding as a giant owl appeared. Blossom jumped off the owl and floated towards the girl.

"There you are we've been looking everywhere for you Bubbles. Where have you been?"

"Um sorry I didn't mean to be gone so long...I was um...swimming."said Bubbles looking for an excuse

"Whatever. Come on we better get home Buttercup I told buttercup to wait for us there." With that Blossom and Bubbles floated into the sky.

**In the Underworld**

As the boys walk deeper underground they came across a line of the souls of dead people. They floated over them and at the end of the line was a skeleton boatman on a boat of the River of Styx. The Boys floated over the river waving to the boatman and he waved back,further into the river was a giant black gate. Cerberus waited there and received a pat on each head from the boys. Once the gate opened they floated into a cave where the river continued to flow and came across a fork in the river. They took the cave to left and at the end of the cave was a giant black palace. They entered the palace and reached the thrown room. In the Thrown room were a man and a women. Them man had jet black hair and jet black eyes. He had on what the boys did except pure black and with a silver cobra carved into it. And wrapped around him were jet black chains like the ones on the boys forearms. The woman had red hair and white colored eyes. She wore the same as the girls from before except her dress was black and her armor was silver with a black cobra carved into it. The man looked at the boys and smiled.

"Ah the God of the Sun, The God of War, and the God of the Sea. My sons welcome home."said the man in black

"Calm down dad we were only gone sense morning and seriously we need some sunlight in here it's a grave yard here." said Brick.

"Well you know how father is with his darkness big brother."said a feminine voice coming from behind them. They turned around to see a young brunette haired girl about a year younger then the boys. She wore the same thing as the the woman except purple with a Centaur carved into it black. She had dark purple eyes and had a crescent mark painted purple going through her right eye. She had black chains on her forearms as well. Strapped to her back was a purple bow and a purple sword on her lower back was a small purple dagger. She was smirking.

"Hello Blaze where were you today? You missed out on all the fun." said Brick Giving his little sister a quick hug.

"I had to get ready to bring the moon up. So did Burn show up today.?" she asked getting annoyed at the word Burn

"No but u better go I just made the sunset. And the moon has to come up."said Brick

"Fine I'll be back in a few minutes."

"And don't pick a fight with Burner. I don't want his big sister blossom being a pain in my ass for the hundredth time." said Brick

"Fine, see ya."said Blaze as she flew off out of the castle.

"Well Brick you have much to teach your sister." said Bricks father.

"Well father did you need our help for something?" asked Butch

"Yes, Thanks to your little battle Butch, we have a whole line of souls waiting to get in. We need you three to guard the fairy of Styx. Make sure no souls with coins escape the gates. Once they pass the gates your mother will judge them. That will be all. Shouldn't take longer than a hour. Got it!?"ordered they're father.

**Well hoped y'all liked it and tell me what you think**

**R&R**


	2. A god's fun

**Okay. This is chap 2 and hope y'all like it.**

**In the Underworld**

It was down to the last two souls in line and the boys were relieved. The souls payed for they're ride and followed the boys to their mother. She was sitting on a giant stool and podium with a big black book on it. Behind her were three caves.

She opened the book to a random page. On the page a picture of the soul when he was alive appeared. She began to read it out loud."Maxim Orpheus. Husband to Diane who passed through here about a year ago. You were killed by a lion just two hours ago. Must have been painful. You were a man of honesty and loved your wife. You sacrificed your own to save a child from the lion am I right."the soul just nodded looking depressed of his death. "Your reward is you will be reunited with your wife for such a courageous act your wife will be rewarded as well. Go down the cave on my right and you will find her waiting for you about five minutes of walking. Take her and continue your walk until you reach a blue gate there you and her will find Elysium. That is a place where you both will be as happy as you were alive. May your love never die and have a happy after life." The soul lit up and smiled and thanked her for everything then he ran down the cave.

The next soul looked smug and was had a scratch on his arm. "Hmm Clayton Ramos. Politician and lived wealthy." the goddess read on but stopped at a line. "What is this? Blackmailed his best friends wife into laying with u and told him she deceived him. He committed suicide two hours later. No regret's and no remorse at his burial. Left his wife thinking she had done the crime and she committed suicide. Congratulations you have earned yourself your previous lifespan and your friend's and his wife's which counts up to 300 years in Tartarus." The soul's mouth went open and his eyes wide. He turned around and began to run.

"Brick dear? Do mommy a favor and stop him for me?"asked the women sweetly.

"Of course."said Brick. He reached behind his back and grabbed his red bow and put it into position. The string glowed bright red. When he pulled back on the string a red energy arrow appeared. He aimed at the soul and fired his bow. The arrow flew at the soul with blinding speed and silence. The arrow pierced his back and knocked him down. A giant black hand came out of the cave on the left and grabbed the soul. The hand then dragged the soul deeper into the cave until they both vanish into the darkness.

"Thank you Brick. I'll go take the Book of the Dead to your father, you boys are dismissed."said the woman said with a smile.

"Thanks mom."said the boys in unison as their mother flew in the palace direction. The boys stayed behind.

"Wow. The red door of Tartarus. That place gives me the creeps. Me!"said Butch.

"Yeah well that place is meant to be a prison. The Titans are locked up in there tight."said Boomer.

"Yeah well good riddance, I'm outta here."said Brick as he started walking towards the gate leading to the outer world.

"Where are you going?"asked Boomer.

"Up top. It's way too boring and dull down here for me and I want some fun."

"Hang on I'm coming too, I need a drink."said Butch

"Do what you please. But Butch please try not to get into another bar fight."

"No promises."

"Hang on I'm coming too. I need a good laugh."said Boomer.

"Whatever." said Brick

And they flew out of the gate and into the mortal world.

**On top of Mt. Olympus **

The girls flew into the sky and on top of Mt. Olympus. Once there, they opened a giant white gate and flew in. When they got in, the floor was made of white clouds and they were in front of a giant white palace. They entered it's white and gold doors and were in a giant white and gold thrown room with two giant chairs. Sitting on the chair on the left was a man with armor like the boy's father except white and with a gray eagle on the chest. He had silver hair and pure white eyes. Next to him was a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She had on the same as the girls except silver with a white peacock on it. The man looked up and smiled at his daughters.

"My three pure and virtuous daughters. Come."he beckoned

Blossom looked down a bit when he said that.

"What's wrong Blossom?" asked the man

Blossom snapped out of it "Oh nothing father. You summoned us father?"

"Yes I see you found Bubbles. Where have you been? You were gone for three days."he asked Bubbles.

"I was helping a young couple get married."she lied

"Then what were you doing at the beach?" Blossom questioned.

"Um... I was....making currents in the water."

"Okay well I just wanted to make sure you three were safe. There have been a lot of demon attacks over the land."

"Don't worry about us father." Bubbles reassured.

"Yeah you had us trained remember."said Blossom.

"And Besides we ain't afraid of no monsters. Well except for Bubbles."said Buttercup.

"Yea- HEY!!"

"Do I have to bring up the millipede?"

"The thing was the size of a house."

"So. I cut meat at the dinner table tougher than that thing."

"It had a shell and it was a giant bug."

"Doesn't matter it proves my point."

"What about the time me and Blossom killed the giant spider." Bubbles said smugly

Buttercup looked at Bubbles.".......Shut up."

"Well in any case you three are dismissed . Be on your guard when your not in cities and be careful in the skies."

"Thanks for the warning father." said Blossom and they flew out and down the mountain and into a grassy field with 5 trees in it and was surrounded by forest with a city nearby. They sat in one of the big trees and Blossom was in deep thought.

"Whats wrong Bloss?" asked Buttercup.

"I'm just thinking of why all these monsters keep popping out. It's been peaceful for the last hundred years. Why now?"

"Ah your just thinking too much."

"Yeah you need to relax Blossom. You may be the goddess of wisdom but you can't know everything in the universe. Well you do but you can't keep stressing like over it."said Bubbles.

"Yeah your probably right."

"I know, let's head toward the city and see whats going on."

"Yeah that sounds fun. Plus I think I can get a good fight." said Buttercup. Blossom just looked at her annoyed. "Buttercup?"

"Hey I missed out on today's battle, thanks to someone who wanted to relax at the beach."said Buttercup pointing a finer at Bubbles who was looking down.

"Bubbles? What were you really doing at the beach?" asked Blossom.

"I told you I was making water curr-."

"Stop right there! You don't bother doing stuff like that. And plus that's Boomer's job."

"I-" Bubbles was interrupted by the boys flying past them and into the city.

"I wonder what those guys are up to?" asked Buttercup. Blossom just glared at them. "Come on let's go after them. They're heading into the city." said Blossom as she took off after them.

"Wait!!"shouted Buttercup as she flew after Blossom. Bubbles just shrugged and sighed as she followed.

**With the Boys**

Brick smirked as he saw the city in front of him. All of them landed and walked into some random bar. Butch took a seat at the counter and ordered a drink. "Wow it's dull in here Brick."

"All this place needs is a little music." said Brick as a red guitar materialized in his hands. He started plucking at the strings and strummed. Just the sound of him strumming made the most hypnotizing sound. He started playing more notes and soon was playing some random classic song. The sound of him playing attracted a woman from outside. She screamed that the sun god was the one who was playing the song and more and more people came pouring in. He was finally done playing the song and everyone started clapping. Brick got up and took a bow."Thank you. Thank you your far too kind.." He turned and looked at Butch. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go back to sleep for a bit. I have a war to win tomorrow."said Butch as he got up.

"See ya later you conceited bastard."said Brick watching his Brother leave. All Butch did was flip him off and fly out the door.

Brick chuckled a bit before leaving the bar and sitting at a nearby bench. He looked up to see a very beautiful stary night. "Wow I gotta say, Cronus did a hell of a job creating the sky. How can a being, that created this go insane with power?" Brick asked himself. But the ground beneath his feet began to shake violently. He stood up and jumped far away from the place he was standing on. A few moments later a baby Hydra's head popped out of the ground and roared.

Brick sighed but smirked. "You know this night continues to get funner and funner. Please I hope u put on a good fight." said Brick drawing a crimson colored sword. It had a symbol of the sun painted black on it. The crowd that was in the bar came out and witnessed what was going on. When they saw the Hydra they started to panic and ran away. Some hid behind places but peeked out to see the fight that was going to come.

Brick flew toward the monster and went for a slash but the beast lashed out and tried to strike him. He flew up higher into the air to dodge the strike. He then saw that the girls were approaching and grinned to himself. He landed a few feet away from the Hydra. "Okay I guess this is a good time to test my dad's new weapon he made for each of my brothers."Brick unraveled some of the black chains burned onto his fore arms. At the end of each chain was a small black knife and they began to glow with a red flame. Brick started twirling a chain and whipped one at the Hydra's abdomen. It left a burning scar on its stomach as it roared in pain. He then threw both of them into the Hydras jaw and pulled it down. He grabbed the chains and flew around the hydra making it's neck twist back. By the time the girls got there they witnessed Brick drawing his sword jumping onto the hydras throat and watched him thrust his sword into it.

Brick's sword glowed with a red the same red flame he pulled his sword out of the creatures throat and cut it's head off. He threw off the hydras blood off his sword and walked away but he turned and realized his mistake. The Hydra's second head lunged at him and snatched him in it's jaws. Brick tried to hold up its mouth but it threw him into the air,caught him in it's mouth and swallowed him whole.

Blossom smirked as she saw what just happened. "Idiot. Lost his immortality by screwing around. Serves him right. Come on girls let's just finish the jo-." Blossom was interrupted by the sound of the Hydras heads coughing and gagging. They began to cough more violently and just fell down dead. Out of one mouth Brick came walking out whistling casually with his sword on his shoulder covered in blood. He once again threw the blood off his sword and looked up at Blossom and smirked as she scowled. The crowd of people in the city came out and cheered for their sun god. Brick just stood there and bowed. A young teenaged girl made her way toward Brick.

"Hello miss. What can I do for you this evening?" asked Brick. The girl just whispered something in his ear and after hearing what she said he smirked. "Are you sure? I mean are you a-" the girl shook her head and grinned. "Okay then, lead the way." Brick said to the girl as she grabbed his hand and led him

away from the crowd. He looked up in the sky at Blossom and grinned. Blossom's scowl got deeper and she started to grind her teeth.

The girl led Brick on into a small house. "Wow nice place you got h-" Brick was interrupted by the girl taking her dress off. "Oookay. You sure you don't wanna talk about your feelings first? Get something off your chest?" The girl just shook her head. "I like you already." said Brick. She grinned, grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom while he shut the door behind him.

**Meanwhile at the moon**

Blaze was sitting there watching the starlight, she grabbed her bow and shot it into the distance. As the arrow flew out into the night it glowed with a purple light and zoomed on. Brick taught her the trick when she first got her bow when she was six.

_flash back_

"_Okay Blaze just hold it like this and pull it back." said a seven year old Brick trying to teach a six year old Blaze how to hold up her bow and shoot her arrow in the night._

"_I'm trying big brother."_

"_Okay watch this." Brick grabbed his Bow and shot a red arrow. The arrow raced across the night sky with a red bright glow. Blaze watched as the arrow faded away. "What was that Brick? It was so pretty."_

"_I call it the shooting star. Now you try it." _

"_Okay." said Blaze as she grabbed her arrow and got into position she focused on the arrow and shot it out into the night. The arrow glowed with the same purple glow and faded off into the distance. _

"_There we good job blaze I knew you can do it." said Brick _

"_Thank you Brick. For teaching it."_

"_It's okay you earned it again great job sis."_

_End of flash back_

Blaze looked at the night sky shooting another shooting star out into the distance and smiling at herself.

"Well. That was pretty." said a voice coming from below. S he rolled her eyes but smirked.

"What are you doing down there oh king of the wild?" she said with sarcasm.

"Well watching the beautiful stars oh queen of the night." said the boy with the same tone.

"You know what Burner? Shut it I'm doing my job. Now go hug a tree or something."

"That was uncalled for."

"So is your face."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Doesn't have too. I'm Goddess of the Moon."

"The hell are you ranting on about?"

"I don't know."

"Man your weird."

**Back at the bar the next morning**

Boomer woke up at his table with a headache but was surrounded by girls who were sleeping by him. "How does this keep happening? Who are you guys?" he whispered as he crept out so quietly. He got outside and floated in the air looking for Brick.

**With Brick**

Brick woke up the next morning naked and next to the girl he was with. He got out of the bed with out waking her up and got into his armor. A red arrow appeared in his hand and he stuck it in her window as he flew out. As he flew he saw Boomer with a worried look in his eye.

"Hey Boomer."

"Brick where were you?"

Brick just looked annoyed at Boomer.

"Ooh. Your a sick man."

"Hey I was fighting a Hydra alone while you knocked out in front of a horde of girls!!"

"Well..... I got nothing."

"Exactly now come on we gotta go to Rhodes."

"Oh yeah Butch is still fighting." They Both zoomed off toward the city of Rhodes.

**At the wall of Rhodes**

The war continued on as Butch made his rampage once again,but this time he had company on the battle field. Buttercup was at the other end of the battle field tearing apart her enemies. Soon they're were no more men and and it was just them. The rest of the Spartans ransacked and devastated the city.

Brick and Boomer were watching the whole fight from a nearby cloud. Brick saw a man sneaking up on Butch so he shot him with an arrow.

"BRICK!!! What did I say yesterday?!!!"

"Whatever!!!"


	3. Fight

**FINALLY MAN IT'S BEEN SO FREAKIN LONG! Hey fanfiction I'm Back. It's been a while sense I've been here and so long sense I've updated. Well long story short internet bill wasn't paid. But it's taken care of now. **

**On with the story.**

Butch looked upon what was left of the battlefield then set his cold eyes on Buttercup as she was inspecting for survivors. "You know Buttercup..." Buttercup looked up and glared at Butch. "We became gods when we were about ten am I right?"Butch continued. "And ever sense I became the god of war I've been in countless battles,wars, and fights."

"Just get to the point Butch." said Buttercup becoming in patient.

"Well even in all those fights I've been in. I've only enjoyed two."said Butch grinning as he grabbed his spear.

"Really and who did you fight in one of those fights?"asked a grinning Buttercup as she grabbed her spear.

"Well the answer to that question would...have to be...THIS!"Butch said as he charged Buttercup with blinding speed. Buttercup tapped her spear against her shield twice making it known she was ready for him. Butch jumped in the air and thrust his spear down at her. She saw it coming and put her shield up and parried his spear with it. He was knocked back a few yards but flip landed on his feet. He looked up at Buttercup who smirked. He grinned letting his excitement known to her as he threw his shield at her like a giant heavy discus making it look like he was simply tossing a frisbee. She bent over backwards just barely enough for the shield to glide past her face and cut through ten trees with devastating force until it embedded itself into a huge thick tree 400 yards away from them. She looked back at Butch with a kind of face that said "ha ha you missed you huge idiot". He picked up his spear and charged her again and jumped into the air. Buttercup put her shield up into the air again waiting for the impact of his spear only to feel his black winged foot jump off her shield and higher into the air. Butch pointed his spear down at Buttercup and let gravity do it's work. He descended with tremendous force waiting for his spear to make contact with Buttercup who just jumped back a few feet away as he stabbed into the ground with a small green explosion.

**Meanwhile on the cloud**

"Oh great there at it again Brick." said Boomer with a worried expression on his face.

"Good I haven't seen a fight like there's in a while this is fun so far."Brick replied with amusement

"ARE YOU INSANE? REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THEY FOUGHT!"Boomer said looking at Brick as if he were insane.

"Come on Boomer that was a little scuffle."

"They sank my beautiful city of Atlantis Brick."

"Yeah bu-"

"ATLANTIS!"

"Yeah an-"

"ATLANTIS!"

"Oka-"

"ATLANTIIIIIIIIS!"

"FINE we'll stop the- oh wait here come the other two." said Brick looking off into the distance. He saw Blossom and Bubbles approaching fast. "Hey Boomer your girlfriend has on some nice looking gear today."

"Shut Up!She's not my girlfriend." said Boomer said a little embarrassed.

"Sure. Whatever you say." said Brick smiling his mocking smile.

"It's not like that. It's just that we don't fight as much as you guys do. Plus,We get along better than you guys too."

"Man your clueless Boomer. Come on let's stop the fight."said Brick descending from the cloud. Leaving Boomer to think about what he said.

"Hey Brick what do you mean by clueless...Brick...Brick...a man C'mon Brick."

**Back on the battlefield**

Buttercup peered and smirked into the crater Butch just made as he looked up with his signature grin. He stabbed his spear into the ground and raised his hand over his head and green orb of light appeared in it. He chuckled evilly as it took the form of a green energy spear. "This is a new attack Brick taught me. He really does come up with the best attacks." Butch said through his grin. He was about to heave his energy spear when Blossom and a newly armored Bubbles landed next to Buttercup. Blossom glared at Butch then at Buttercup. "What are you two doing. Do you remember the last time you both fought."

"YEAH YOU SANK ATLANTIS!" a voice in the distance yelled angrily. Butch turned around annoyed to see his older brother smirking and his younger brother scowling. "Come on Boomer that city was kinda annoying with there oh so advanced technology." said Butch

"Your just mad cause your city ain't shit, and couldn't come up with the advanced stuff one of my cities had." Boomer retorted.

"Well if it was so advanced, why is it in the ocean?"

"...I hate you so much."

"Okay you both are idiots,we get it. Now let's turn to more pressing matters." Brick said looking at the girls as Boomer and Butch did the same. "Oh hey Bubbles. I see you finally got your armor fixed. Oh and sorry for the last time by the way." Boomer said with an apologetic face.

"It's okay I kinda needed it fixed anyway so it could work everywhere like my sister's armor too."said a blushing Bubbles. Her armor looked like her sister's except it was a sky blue color and had a mermaid silhouette imprinted on it's chest plate. Strapped to her back was a sky blue short sword and a sky blue folded fan. Brick rolled his eyes "Well I'm leaving now, I got somewhere to be."Blossom glared at him.

"And where to now Brick? Another mortal woman's bed I presume." Brick looked back and smirked at her. Oh how she hated his smug face. "Yeah. Something like that. Why do you wish to join me? A-" Brick didn't finish his sentence but just smirked as he saw the most evil look on Blossom's face. "Never mind. See you two at home okay."

"Wait Brick where are you going." asked Boomer.

"You guys don't need to know. I'll just see you later." and with that Brick vanished with a red light.

"I'll never get that guy."said Boomer with a bored expression.

"Eh. Who cares you up for a training session?"asked Butch

"Sure why not got nothing better to do."

"Okay. Let me get my stuff." Butch grabbed his spear and made it vanish in his hand. He teleported to the tree that his shield was in and tore it out of the ground while taking his shield out of it. Then he vanished. Boomer shook his head as he watched the tree fall with a loud heavy crash and vanished as well.

Blossom's face lit up when all three brothers left. "I hate them so much."

"Hey Bloss why do you hate Brick so much anyway?"asked Bubbles

Blossom stared at Bubbles "It's nothing Bubbles let's just get out of here." she said as she vanished in a pink light. Bubbles looked at Buttercup with a worried expression. Buttercup looked at Bubbles and shrugged as she vanished as well. Bubbles looked to where Boomer was standing and sighed as she vanished.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness I needed to get this one out there I'll update again real soon but it's good to be back**


	4. Wierd day

**Another chap up yo.**

**On with the story**

**Somewhere on the beach**

Two teenage boys are seen clashing swords. They went at it for hours none stop as the blue boy finally jumped into the air and bought his sword down onto the green one,only to have it blocked by his own sword. The blue boy jumped back and sheathed his sword. The green boy did the same.

"That was a good work out." said Butch.

"Yeah you said it." said Boomer as he sat down on the white sand.

"You've gotten a lot faster in your movements Boomer. And you've learn to waste as little movement as possible too." said Butch grinning down at Boomer.

"Thanks and you don't rely on brute force like you used to." said Boomer having his trademark smile on his face.

"Whatever I wonder where are other two siblings are?" asked Butch looking into the sky.

"I can probably guess where Brick is." Boomer said laughing and taking off his top armor.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Blaze is being seen hiding behind a bush. She saw a deer approaching the river in front of her for a drink of water. Lowering herself to the ground slowly she reached for her bow. Waiting until she saw the deer lower it's head into the water and drew back the string of her bow ever so silently as an arrow appeared in the bow ready to fire. She took aim and just as she was about to release the string a hatchet silently hits the deer in the back of the neck. The deer hits the floor with a thud and remains motionless.

Blaze follows the direction where the small ax came from and sets her infuriated violet eyes on a boy standing on top of tree branch. The Boy had on no armor on his top section but wore white shorts that went to his knees and white grieves that covered his knees to his shins. Tucked into the back of his shorts were two more purple and black hatchets and in his hand was a purple and black short sword. He had Purple eyes with three purple claw marks painted over his left eye. His smile revealed two small fangs where his canines should be. His hair was Brown and didn't go past his shoulders.

"Hi Blaze haven't seen you around these parts in a while now." said the purple boy with a smile on his face.

"Why did you do that Burner?"

"Do what?" asked the boy innocently

"Kill that innocent creature." Blaze said turning her attention to the dead body of the deer.

"Cause I saw you were about to so I said to myself "Why not help her out?"." he said sarcastically

"That's different. I was killing to eat. You just killed it out of cruelty."

Burner jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of Blaze. "Maybe,but you did kill that youth,who accidentally saw you naked while bathing in one of my springs." Burner said with a sly smile. "Poor guy. Died looking like a deer while his own hunting dogs tore him to shreds."

"Hey. No one looks at me naked and lives to tell the tale. Besides." said Blaze raising an eyebrow and taking a step closer to Burner. "How did you know he saw me naked?"

Burner took a step back his face beginning to flush red "I...well...I..um."

"Annnd, How did you know how he died." she said as a smirk formed on her face taking another step forward.

"Um...on...one of...your nymphs told me." He lied. As he took one step back but felt a tree behind him.

"Oh... how bad of a liar you are Burner."she said as she cornered him against the tree. "Exactly why were you watching me?" she asked with a sly smirk. Burner bit his lip "I was passing by." he tried to explain.

"And then what?"

"We...well...y...you see I...I...I-" He tried to finish but Blaze cut him off. "Couldn't look away. My my Burn, Your face is so red."

Burner looked away trying to hide his extremely red face only to feel Blaze's lips kiss his cheek. She backed away and winked at him. "I'll be seeing you soon." and with that she disappeared.

Burner bought his hand to the spot she kissed. "Man that girl is weird." he said as he smiled to himself. He noticed the dead deer with his hatchet in it's neck on the ground and walked over to it. After he took the hatchet out of it's neck he took the deer and jumped away into the forest.

**At the Beach**

Butch had left and hour ago leaving Boomer behind on the sand. The blond god stood up and walked over to the water and held out his hands. The water reached up into his hands and took the form of a canvass and a paint brush. He took the canvass under his arm and floated back to the spot where he was sitting before and sat back down. Boomer focused on the canvass and it began to float in mid air. He looked at the scenery he was in and began to paint on the canvass.

As he finished the painting he heard a noise coming from a bush behind him and on instinct turned his small paint brush into a blue spear trident. It had dark blue prongs and an ocean blue metal shaft. He pointed it in the direction the noise came from and had a serious expression on his face.

"Whoever you are come out and show your self." He said taking a stance with his trident.

The bushes began to move again and Bubbles came out from behind them. Boomer took one look at her and immediately let out a sigh of relief. "Man Bubbles you startled me. For a minute there I thought you were a demon or something."

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to scare you I was just visiting here." she said with a slight blush. It grew redder as she noticed he wasn't wearing his top armor only seeing his bare muscular upper body.

"Oh well by all means stay if you want. I mean it's your territory to you know." He said rubbing the back of his head feeling alittle embarrassed. He turned his trident back into a paint brush and went back to work on his painting.

"What are you painting?" Bubbles asked sitting next to him. He looked at her and smiled as he showed her the most beautiful painting of the beach they were on. It looked so real and she was at a lost of words.

"Well what do you think?" He asked really wanting her opinion.

"It's beautiful Boomer." she said as she smiled at him.

"Really you mean it?"he said smiling wider.

"Yes well all your paintings are beautiful. Even the ones you painted back when we were kids." she said gaining a slight blush.

"Well by all means here you can have it." He said handing her the painting.

"Really? Are you sure?" she said taking and looking it over.

"Yeah. Plus I painted this beach a lot, but I think that one's the best one I've ever painted of it. So keep it. I trust you with it."he said looking out at the sea.

Bubbles smiled to and did the same. Boomer looked back at Bubbles and noticed she wasn't wearing her armor either. She only had on a light blue dress that ended at her knees and had her hair in two low pony tails. Boomer began to blush and look away. "_Man she really is flawless. I haven't seen someone like her sens-" _His thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you looking at? Is there something wrong?"Bubbles asked interrupting his thoughts.

"_Crap_." "Um no. I thought I saw something over there but it was just a seagull."he lied getting alittle red.

"Oh okay." she said as she turned her attention back at the ocean. _"Whew nice going Boomer."_ He thought to himself as he looked back to the sea.

They both sat there in silence as they saw something in the water approach them. When it got closer they saw it was a blue dorsal fin and they both stood up. It was only a few feet away from them when a giant dragon serpent head came out and roared in there faces. Boomer stood there with a bored expression while Bubbles flinched a little.

Boomer smirked "Nice try scales." The dragon huffed and looked away while Bubbles giggled. She walked over to the dragon and patted it's under belly.

"It's okay scales. I was scared." she said comforting him. He turned back and lowered his head to her face and licked it. She started laughing as she hugged it's head.

"Aww I like you too scales."

"Man Bubbles ever sense we were small he's liked you." said Boomer smiling and patting Scales on the head. Scales lowered his head onto the beach as if waiting for them to get on. Boomer smiled and looked at Bubbles. "Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked. Bubbles nodded and hopped on scales neck. Boomer did the same and hopped on behind her. Scales reared up and Bubbles fell back on to Boomer's chest.

"Careful. I got ya." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked back to see him smiling at her as she felt her face heating up and looked forward. Scales began slithering on the surface of the water with his head still reared up.

Boomer looked down at Bubbles and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to do what we did last time we were on scales back." Bubbles face got even redder but she nodded. "Okay then prepare your self." Boomer said as he tightened his hold on her.

"Scales!" The dragon looked back at Boomer. "DIVE!" The Dragon arched his and jumped out of the water like a dolphin as Bubbles took a deep breath,closed her eyes,and wrapped her arms around his neck tight as he dove into the water.

He swam deeper into the water as Bubbles opened her eyes she saw a beautiful massive coral reef . She looked back to see Boomer smiling. "Remember this place." he said to her. His voice sounded as clearly as it would on land. She nodded smiling at the sight that was in front of her.

There were all kinds of see life in the reef and she could see under water as clearly as she could see on the surface but one problem she was running out of air. She looked back at Boomer who understood and did something that she did not expect. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened as she felt her face heating up again and her heart began racing. After a minute he broke the kiss and had a slight blush on his face. She looked at him shocked as he smiled.

"Try breathing." He said as he looked away. Bubbles shook herself out of it and breathed in and out. She was amazed at what she was able to do.

"How did you do that?" she asked surprised she could hear her own voice underwater. Boomer gave her a confused look. "God of the sea and water. Duh." he said said as he smirked at her. She blushed from embarrassment and looked forward. "I don't know why your so surprised. We've done this before. Remember?" he asked.

Bubbles was confused but suddenly she began to remember.

_Flashback_

_7 year old Boomer was walking on the beach when he heard the sound of someone crying coming from a bush in front of him. So he walked into it to see a blond haired girl holding a purple octopus doll in __her arm crying her eyes out. Boomer recognized her right away and asked "Why are you crying Bubbles?"_

_Bubbles looked up at him and sniffed. "Me and Buttercup were h-having a fight a-a-and she g-g-got angry and k-kicked me through t-the wall." she finished and began sobbing even more. Boomer looked at her sympathetically and sat down next to her. "Well...it's not so bad I mean,Butch kicks me through a wall all the time." _

_Bubbles looked up at him and sniffed. "Really?"_

_He smiled and nodded "Yeah sometimes three times a day." Bubbles wiped her eyes and sniffed "But... Buttercup was really mad. I-I don't know if I should go back now." she said looking down. _

_Boomer stood up"Well...you can stay here if you want." he said extending his hand down to her. Bubbles looked up at him and took his hand. "A-are...you...sure?"_

"_Yeah I mean it's not just my beach. It's yours too if you want it."he said helping her up to her feet. She began to smile "D-do you mean it?" she asked making sure. Boomer nodded taking her hand and pulling her out of the bush. "Come on Bubbles I want to show you something." he said pulling her out of the bushes and dragging her to the water. _

_Bubbles held on to her doll tighter as he bought her closer to the waters edge but stopped once she felt the water touch her feet. Boomer stopped and looked back at her._

"_What's wrong?" he asked giving her a concerned look._

_Bubbles looked at her doll. "What if Octi get's wet. He'll get soggy and ruined." she said holding on it tighter. He looked at the doll and smiled. _

"_Oh don't worry about that. I'll make it so that he doesn't get wet. Trust me." He said as they walked deeper and deeper into the ocean. "Remember to take a deep breath before we go under and make sure you hold it as long as you can okay." He explained as they walked in deeper the water at there waists. Bubbles nodded getting nervous. _

"_But Boomer I-I can't swim." _

"_That's okay I'll be here. And remember if you can't hold your breath anymore just let me know okay." she nodded again as the water reached there necks. _

"_Alrite we're here let's go." he said as he dove in the water. Bubbles took a deep breath and dove in after him. Normally she couldn't see very well underwater but this time it was different. She was able to see as clearly underwater as she could on land and saw a massive coral reef with plenty of sea life living on it. It had so many different colors that left her amazed at the sight._

_Boomer looked back at her and smiled. "Pretty cool huh?" she looked at him and nodded still taking in the sight in front of her._

_He held onto her hand to lead her to the coral reef and landed outside a small entrance that was dug into it. As they were about to walk into the cave, he looked back to see that Bubbles had her eyes closed and was about to drown. So did the one thing he could thing of. He put his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Bubbles eyes snapped open and her face began to heat up as she looked at Boomer who had his eyes closed. He broke the kiss blushing slightly._

"_T-try...breathing... in and out." he said he said as he looked away trying to hide his blush. Bubbles looked at Boomer and inhaled. She was taken by surprise at how the water felt like air._

"_H-how...did you... do that?" she asked looking at Boomer whose face was still red. "My...father said...that I...was going to be the new water god later...so I guess the water listens to me." he said looking at his bare feet. _

_Bubbles face began to heat up more when he turned his head to look at her. He looked back at the entrance. "Oh I forgot come on." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the cave. "There's some one I want you to meet." _

_Boomer dragged Bubbles through the entrance. She noticed that they were in a small chamber inside the reef. She also noticed Boomer's hand still holding her's and felt her blush grow redder. _

"_HEY ARE YOU IN HERE!" Boomer called out. At first there was nothing but silence then inside the cave they saw two glowing blue eyes. Bubbles began to get a little frightened as the blue eyes got closer to them and hid behind Boomer who turned and smiled at her. Then a dragon serpent reared up and stare down at both of them. Bubbles looked away as Boomer walked up to the dragon who lowered it's head. Boomer reached up to pat it and looked back at Bubbles. _

"_Bubbles this is Scales." He looked back at Scales and pointed at Bubbles. "Scales this is my friend Bubbles." The dragon looked at him and then her and lowered his head to the sea floor to slithered over to her. He coiled around her once and looked her in the eyes then he licked her cheek. Bubbles began to giggle as he rubbed his head against her face. _

_Boomer walked over to them. "See he likes you."_

_She began to pet him "Aww I like him too." _

_The three stayed at the reef and played games for hours. Bubbles looked up from the water to see the sun getting lower. Then she listened closely and heard two voices calling her name. She turned back and looked at Boomer. "I have to go."_

"_Aww. Why?"_

"_Because. Blossom and Buttercup are looking for me. Can't you here them?" Boomer began to listen closely and heard them. "All right." he turned back to scales. "See ya buddy we have to go." The dragon nodded and swam back into his cave. _

_Boomer looked back at Bubbles who was trying to swim up to the surface. He swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked back at him and began to blush. "Hey I'm going to need you to hang on tight this is going to be wild ride." he said. She just nodded as he began to count down. "3...2...1...GO!." he said as he pushed off the reef with incredible speed and withing seconds they exploded out of the water and were high in the air._

_Once there they floated back down to the beach and landed in the bushes where he first found Bubbles crying in. _

"_Now that was fun." said Boomer as he got up from the ground and heard Bubbles giggle. "Yeah...it was." She said as she looked through the bushes and saw her sisters and little brother looking for her. _

_She looked back at Boomer with a sad face. "What's wrong?" he asked helping her up. _

"_Wh-what if Buttercup's still mad?" Boomer heard them calling her name and looked back at her and smiled. "Well if she was still mad why is she out here looking for you? Plus she sounds worried too."_

_Bubbles looked back out and saw that Buttercup had a worried look on her face. She smiled and turned back to Boomer. "Thank you for cheering me up today."_

"_It was nothing. Now go to them." he said with his smile. Bubbles turned to leave when she forgot to do something. She flew over and kissed his cheek before flying out of the bushes and heading over to her sisters. _

_Boomer smiled and blushed slightly before turning away and leaving the beach. Once Bubbles got to her sisters, Buttercup wrapped her arms around her saying 'sorry' over and over again. Bubbles hugged her back and with that they flew back into the sky. After she got back into her chamber she fell back onto her bed and smiled to herself,thinking about the boy she had just shared the day with._

_End of flashback._

Bubbles blushed and smiled at the memory she just had while Boomer looked down on her. "Well do you?"

Bubbles blush grew redder. "Yeah...I do."

* * *

**Well some of you wanted it and some of you got it. A chapter just for them. But don't worry more will come...Probably well R&R I hope i did good on this one XD**


End file.
